Imagination Is In The Reality
by MelsPond
Summary: On one of River Song's countless lonely nights of Stormcage, she begins to drift off and imagine being whisked away...Before she realises, she's not imagining the sound of the TARDIS landing. (Author's Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at just pure smut, with barely any sense of a plot. I just thought I'd give it a go!)


Stormcage Containment Facility was always so dull. The pitter patter of spiralling rain was the constant sound that pounded against the compound, concrete walls, whilst bright flashes of lightening illuminated every cell, every once in a while. It was how it had gotten its very name, 'Stormcage'. The prison on a planet that _no-one _would want to step out into, for more than ten seconds. Spacecrafts pressed right against the doors; connecting to them so as not to get hit by the everlasting rain, and the wind that whipped through the air. Where the rain even came from was a question that Doctor River Song had long since bothered questioning. It just existed. Fell from the grey, dark, bleak atmosphere. It would almost be soothing if it wasn't always there.

Yet, the curly haired occupant of cell 426 had long since adjusted to it. How long had she been there? Just under four years, maybe. One would think that time would mean nothing to a woman that was trapped inside of jail. But, she was anything but trapped. She was known for viewing it as more of a home than anything. Somewhere where she would just ever-so casually flaunt in and out, as if the walls didn't exist and she had the keys to the universe.  
>Well, she technically did.<p>

That was the place where her heart was. Inside that tiny, blue wooden box, that could fly her away to millions of different galaxies and constellations, filling her heart with awe and love. And occasionally heartbreak.

It had been too long since he had last visited. Her husband: _The Doctor.  
><em>Since the sound of wheezing engines had crept over the tapping rain, and a blue box had faded and melted against the grey walls as if it had always been there. If she closed her glistening emerald orbs, she could focus so hard that she could almost hear it. Almost hear the wheezing groan as time and space shook about and morphed into the right location, following the exact co-ordinates to land right outside. She could almost feel the wind ruffle through her golden curls as it landed; bringing that typically cool breeze of the landing with it. And the light filling her eyelids; white light seeping into the orbs as it appeared.  
>Her imagination really was getting vivid. In that second, if she knew that she hadn't been imagining it, she would have almost believed that it was real, and that brought the faintest of smiles to her lips. Imagination could be so strong, especially on such dull days. As she sat on her hard bed, she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. The idea…The imagination was still playing out. She could hear the creak of the wooden door as it slowly opened, and the sound of a heeled boot as it stepped out and paced towards the bars; clicking against the stone floor as it walked the short distance. The thought felt so pleasant, no matter how sad it would make her later. Sometimes, it was just pleasant to imagine what could be.<br>"Tell me," a familiar voice shattered the fantasy. "What does an ex-psychopath have to daydream about? Is it a dashing hero in a bow-tie, with a magical blue box that can take her away to see the Tropics of Castanoba Five?" It grinned, and caused a slight gasp to fall from River Song's lips as she opened her eyes and looked.

She hadn't been imagining it. He was there. _Really _there.

A grin formed on her lips as she opened her eyes and looked at her nostalgic idiot. The Doctor, wearing a delicious new purple tweed jacket, with the beautiful blue box of The TARDIS stood behind him, whilst he grinned like an excited idiot. "Or would you prefer the rather fab sights of the Emerald City, which yes, is sorta real. Not exactly like your adventures to Oz, but everything can't be fictional!"

"Someone just can't keep away, can you?" River purred as she took a step towards the bars, which were already slowly opening with the buzz and a green light of the sonic screwdriver, as he pointed it at them. Her grin just couldn't be wide enough. "And as of what I was dreaming of?" A wink flashed at him as her sultry tone murmured "Spoilers", and she deliberately brushed her arm past him, to get inside the blue box.  
>"Oooh, you've redecorated. I do like it." The archaeologist enthused as she was hit with, not an orange glow this time, but a deep blue one, with whole new stairways leading off to other areas and a balcony that wrapped around the control panel, with other stairs leading downwards. Oooh, she <em>certainly <em>approved. And just _look _at those panels. Enough space for…Well, to let her mind wonder and race away. Not that she ever minded. Sometimes, she did have needs.  
>"Like it, eh? I thought you might! Y'know, I thought, this would suit River. <em>The wife.<em> Melody Pond and the new TARDIS room! Glad ya like it." He clapped his hands together in that excited manner, feet dancing and sliding across the floor. The Time Lord's fingers reached out to pull down on one lever; setting the console in motion as the centre-piece slowly lifted up and fell; carrying them away from the prison and into a random part of space; appearing, floating along a vast amount of stars and views of distant galaxies and planets could be seen.  
>"I bet you are." The almost on the verge of being seductive voice breathed out as her fingers pressed against the rim of the humming, alive panel.<br>"Oh yeah? And why's that, Dr. Song?" He gave his best at answering back with a rather flirty look. Ooh, it wasn't that bad. He _must_ be learning. Experience. Well, she certainly wasn't going to let such an opportunity slide.  
>"Just because…" She sauntered forwards around the console, and smirked that wicked smirk of hers. Whilst a brow of his raised in questioning, and he almost frowned, if it wasn't for that daft grin that was still on his lips.<br>Not knowing where this was going, The Doctor raised one palm up and rubbed it against the back of his neck, whilst the other hand rested on his hip; obviously not knowing where he was meant to put it. If he was meant to be putting it anywhere. River's fingertips moved to brush over the skin of the back of that hand; skimming over his fingers, before his palm turned over, and hesitantly, he took her hand, letting their fingers entwine together. "Where will it be, Dr. Song?" He murmured in a low and soft voice, that he probably didn't know had as much of an effect on her as it did.  
>"Well, <em>Mr. Song<em>, I was rather hoping that we could postpone any plans of an adventure, for a few hours."  
>"What about the Tropics of Cast—" His response was interrupted by a finger pressing against his lips.<br>"Later. I have needs."  
>"Needs?" He asked, frowning this time, before River took his other hand and brushed the fingers against the hem of her grey vest top. "<em>Ohh<em>." He almost gulped, before he smirked at his wife.  
>"You have some making up to do."<br>"Do I?"  
>"It's been far too long since I've been with <em>you, <em>you."  
>"…Well, yes." He cleared his throat, before a rather cheeky look came into his eyes and helped shape his lips. "Where would you like me, dear?"<br>"Oh, right here works for me." She purred, before leaning in to press her lips against his. Unlike so many firsts, this wasn't awkward, because it was far from a first time for either of them. The Time Lord's hands moved to gently cup her cheeks as the kiss deepened; tongue reaching tongue in a slow, but hunger growing dance. The part Time Lord's hands rested on his waist as she drew him closer to her; pressing her still clothed body against his, whilst her eyes bored into those ancient eyes of the man she loved; losing herself in the endless galaxies that they showed. The kiss seemed to last forever, as it did, since neither of them had any reason to stop. They were there. Right there. Mouths pressed tightly against each other, as their wet tongues danced and tasted as much of the other as possible. Was there any point in stopping?

Soon, clothes were falling off bodies as River pushed The Doctor's purple jacket from off his shoulders, before she slowly began to unbutton the waistcoat. Meanwhile, he was far from lacking in response. His lips left hers with a wet sound, and his fingers slowly pulled off the grey top; exposing the red lingerie of her bra, and the smooth skin of her stomach and shoulders.  
>"You are <em>beautiful." <em>He whispered in her ear, in such a tone of awe and amazement that it made her believe it. Believe that he meant it, and wasn't just saying it. "_My _River Song." He murmured with a slow line of kisses against her neck. Oooh, he was picking up some new moves. Or, old ones that hadn't been used for too long. He slowly began to suck on a pressure point on the side of her neck, eyes trained on hers like an excited teenager, eagerly waiting…Until a slow moan fell from her lips.  
><em>Dear God<em>, she thought, closing her eyes for just a moment. _I better have some looking forwards to do in the future. _He'd obviously been practicing, and from the way that he looked at her, with such glee filling his eyes, and slowly melting into a dark, dark look that sent shivers to all the right places, it had been with her.

Well, time travel certainly did help to see that her sex life wouldn't be _bad_, in the future.

She shivered even more as she felt his long fingers glide up the smooth skin of her back, and within seconds, her bra fluttered to the floor.  
>"So…" His fingers brushed up her sides and travelled up to cup her breasts; confidence shining as his thumbs brushed over her nipples in slow, circular patterns; instantly hardening them and making her thighs practically shiver. "Sexy." The cheekiest of winks flashed at her, before he turned to look at the TARDIS console. "No offence, dear. But <em>wow."<em>  
>"I just can't help it. Having such a natural appeal." River winked in return.<br>"I know." He said, looking rather smug and pleased with himself.

"You are aware of just how much you're turning me on, dear, aren't you?" The archaeologist smirked so slyly at the time traveller.  
>"It's all part of the plan, dear. And you know what?" He leaned in to daringly press a kiss to one of the nipples, with such a craving, wanting look in his eyes as he drew it into his lips, tongue lapping over the erect bud, whilst his hand still paid attention to the other. "You do the same to me."<br>"It's my pleasure." The seductive criminal purred as she wrapped the ends of his purple bow-tie around her fingers, and slowly began to unravel it, tugging it off and draping it across one of the levers. It was definitely going to be put to use later. He looked up at her, tongue working over her breasts, before he slowly stood up to be at the same level as her. Eye to eye.  
>"May as well make it easier for you. Less of a jumble of limbs. Go on then, do the honours, oh <em>wife of mine.<em>" He stretched out his arms, head held high and waiting. It almost looked daft, and brought a slight chuckle from both of their lips. She loved it when he was so willing, and certainly couldn't refuse such an offer, as nails cascaded down buttons; twisting and slowly freeing each one; revealing the bare flesh of his chest as it went along, showing smooth, slightly (but not too) toned muscles as she got lower and passed his belly button, before she reached his trousers. The braces holding them up were soon pushed off, and then her fingers slipped beneath his collar to completely push the shirt down and let it fall to the floor. For a moment, she stopped and marvelled his chest. It was _gorgeous_. Skin begging to be pressed against and touched. Worshipped. When one had such little an opportunity to do it, she didn't think about 'doing it later', and let her lips glide along his chest; traces of lipstick rubbing against the warm skin, before her teeth dragged over both nipples; drawing them into her lips for fractions of seconds, whilst she watched his face. Every expression on his face was erotic. Each time his lips popped open, or his eyes narrowed and closed, sent such strong waves of arousal flooding to her centre. Tongue glided down against abs until her fingers, once again, rested on the button of his trousers. He was so patient and not fumbling at all as she did so. It made her realise that, Time Lord or not, he certainly had needs too.

Being impressive was something that she loved to be, and River took the opportunity to use her teeth to undo the buttons and fly of his trousers. His lips parted and he let out a soft groan that was truly music to Melody's ears.  
>"Enjoying the view, dear?" She called up with the widest of smirks on her lips.<br>"I'm learning something new!" He grinned down at her, whilst stroking a hand back through her mane of golden hair. "You cheeky minx."  
>"Always." Her eyes gave him such a special, cheeky look as she worked his trousers down past his thighs and over his ankles, until she had to reach down to undo the laces of his boots. Efficiently, with having had a fair amount of practice at doing so, he was soon able to kick off boots, socks and trousers with ease.<p>

It was then that she could really start to appreciate the sight of something bulging in his underwear. "Oh dear, have I done that to you? I really do deserve a spanking."  
>"Afraid so, River."<br>"I hope you know that I'm not in the slightest bit sorry."  
>"I didn't think you would be. Be disappointed if you were!"<br>Fingers hooked underneath the waistline of his underwear, and he pressed back against the edge of the console, as slowly, inch by inch, his underwear was working down, until it fell down his legs, and his rather impressive erection sprang free. Such a satisfying sight, as her fingers slowly wrapped around the shaft and took their time to stroke up and down the member; moving the foreskin up over the tip, and then slowly down, in slow, repetitive patterns, which drew out such sinful moans from her husband. His slender fingers looped into her hair as she soon wrapped her lips around his bulging cock that was already leaking with pre-cum beading at the tip that was soon caught by her tongue as it lapped over it. She built up such a rhythm of sucking and swallowing; tasting him as much as she could, whilst he let out more drawn out moans into the control room, occasionally sighing out an "Oh River…", whilst biting down on his lip. She knew how to work him, with bobbing her head up and down, cupping his balls and massaging them with expert fingers. Drawing him closer to the edge with each second of the warm, wet teasing and torment, eyes fixed on his face as she took him in all the way, until her nose was buried in the light tuft of pubic hair, allowing her to deeply inhale the musky scent of his lust.  
>And how it all paid off as he <em>couldn't <em>hold back. Soon, The Doctor found himself exploding into River's mouth; line after line of cum squirting out of his cock and into the moist inside of her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed. Every drop was milked out of him, until she finally released him and looked up at him, who blew out a rather breathless "whew", which caused his fringe to rise just slightly as he looked at her.  
>"Do you get blown off often, honey?" She asked in such a naughty, cheeky tone whilst getting to her feet.<br>"Not that much…No. Not real—"He trailed off with an almost embarrassed look, before he grinned excitedly at her, eager with an idea of his own. "Mind if I do a bit of an examination, Dr. Song?" His fingers rested on her prison trousers.  
>"By all means, Sweetie, go ahead." Well, this would be new. Seeing what <em>he <em>would be like giving head. Her back was soon the one pressed against the console, as both her trousers and slightly damp underwear were removed. He brought the underwear up to his nose, looking straight at her as he deeply inhaled the musky scent of her want. It caused her eyes to narrow and for her to only become wetter _for him. _That man seemed to know how to make her dripping, that night. If not every night.  
>"You bad, bad girl…" Fingers stroked up along her inner thighs, until they reached the outer, dripping lips of her labia. Slowly, they brushed over the sensitive skin just next to it. Watching her reaction with such a smug look, until they rubbed over the lips and parted her thighs to allow him to get a better access. He seemed focused. As if this was as important as entering the code or doing something to save a planet a million, billion galaxies away. It was rare that she would see such concentration on him, at such a time. But it was what made her know that he loved her. When they saw each other, when she saw the him that knew her, no matter what they were doing, he was devoted to her. It was almost like he was making up for something. She probably didn't want to know what that was, if that was the case.<p>

The heel of his palm started to slowly rub against her entrance with slow, grinding movements that managed to get out moans from the future professor as he worked. His tongue lapped over her clitoris, before one long digit slipped inside her wet folds, causing her hips to buckle and jerk forwards. Slowly, after a little while, a second one entered, and he began to scissor them with such precise movements—_Dear God_, her eyes fluttered as she felt him reach a particularly sweet spot, as the pace picked up and he began to furiously rub her, until his tongue joined in lower down. Slipping inside and slowly drawing old Gallifreyan symbols inside of her. She didn't know which ones, but they were certainly long and complicated; typical of the language that she was starting to study. And seemingly perfect for drawing out orgasms, too, as she realised that every nerve-ending was coming alive and the deep burning fire inside of her was starting to build, with the more pressure his slick tongue added inside of her. Soon, her back arched against the console, and her fingers slid into his brown, floppy hair, nails digging into the scalp as her hips rocked and rocked. Pressure building and stomach tightening. Slowly become overwhelmed with blissful, orgasmic sensation…Until she released. Moans falling from her as pleasure rushed through her at such a powerful orgasm; causing her to squirt and drip, whilst his tongue slowed down, lapping up every taste from her, until he had every last drop of her hot juices.

Looking so pleased with himself, The Doctor rose to his feet and moved in closer, with his re-hardened erection digging into her thigh, and joyfully asked. "Ready for round two, dear?"  
>"You bet I am." She murmured into his ear, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, and then to his shoulders, whilst his fingers dug into her thighs, lifting them up and wrapping them around his middle, until the heels of her feet dug into his rear. Making sure not to accidentally press any levers that could cause the end of the universe, the old Gallifreyan rested his wife back against the time machine's console. His slightly sweaty chest pressed against hers as his lips captured hers in a slow, but passionate and loving kiss, whilst the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance, before sinking into the warmth of her cunt. Moans fell from the pair as he slowly thrust in and out of her; causing mouths to open and tongues to tangle with hot, heated breaths. Moans and sighs fell from lips as he built up a rhythm, until he began to really get going. They both needed this. His balls slapped against her skin; the sound of their sex filling the air as he made love to his wife. Slowly sinking into her, right up to the hilt, before slowly drawing out, almost the same way, and then slamming deeply into her core, causing such sinfully criminal moans to fall from the pair of time travelling lovers as he hit her g-spot from a variety of different, shocking expert angles. It was rare for them to spend such a time together. Making love and being themselves, without any major 'spoilers' or monsters. Just hot, steamy sex in the one place that they both adored: The TARDIS.<p>

Her nails slowly dragged down his back, whilst her feet continued to dig into his fleshy buttocks. All the while, their lips never once parted; exchanging spit and the taste of each other, with tongues battling, all in the name of love, desire and want.

Time meant nothing to the pair, as this went on and on. Time Lords could last for _ages, _if they put their mind to it_. _It could have easily been half an hour, maybe even an hour, just against the console, with him truly making up for his absence and the lack of time spent together. Not that he needed to make up for it, but River certainly didn't mind a good excuse for a good shag.

Finally, after such an intense amount of pleasure, and pressure building up, the married couple came together in harmony; orgasms rocking through them at the exact, same precise time. Slick body against body; skin against skin, and sated people, their breaths slowly returned to normal, and they lay, for a few moments, embraced against the console…

Until they realised that it was actually a tiny bit uncomfortable, _after _sex.

With a sigh, the sated (for now) Time Lord slipped his soft member from out of his wife, and slowly took a step back.  
>"Feeling better, Dr. Song?"<br>With her eyes closed and a smile stretched across her lips, she breathed out. "Absolutely."  
>"Well, we can't sit around here all day." He grinned at her, still looking somewhat cheeky."<br>"Mhmm…I suppose not." River sighed, before her eyes suddenly opened widely in shock as she felt herself being lifted up and thrown over The Doctor's shoulder as his long legs dashed towards the stairs, and she grinned so widely. "Fancy the bedroom?" He asked in a sly, almost trying to be indifferent but failing, tone.  
>"Don't forget the bow-tie!"<br>"Can I wear a fez?! I'd look top notch in a fez!"  
>"Maybe… If you behave yourself. If you're lucky. I even have some handcuffs."<br>"Oooooooh."  
>And the voices of The Doctor and River Song faded down the corridor as the mad time travellers carried on some more, rare loving. The last thing to be seen before they vanished around the corner was the fluttering of the purple bow-tie clutched in the wife's hand, as they ran, just like they always would.<p> 


End file.
